


The second prince

by cas_desespere



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_desespere/pseuds/cas_desespere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very schmoopy fairytfail adaption I wrote for spncw_fairytale LJ community. It's a J2 Version of 'Swan Lake' I Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second prince

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, no money made.
> 
>  
> 
> Another repost. Betaed by realscape.

Once open a time, there was a peaceful kingdom ruled by the good King Gerald. The King had three children; two sons and a daughter. The oldest son, Jeffrey, was destined to be King when his father passed, and the other two children, Jared, the second son and Megan, the youngest, were expected to marry well and support his reign. The children grew up surrounded by love, and there was a strong bond between the three of them. There was no envy or resentment. Prince Jared especially loved his freedom, and Princess Megan had her head full of pretty boys and men; not all of them a baron or earl, as it was expected from her; but there was a time that was highly important for every royal child; an unbreakable Law of the Kingdom that none of them could escape from.

On the day of their 21st birthday they had to choose a life partner.

And now it was time for Prince Jared to choose, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. 

 

* * *

 

“Your Highness…you have to get up.” The voice was thin and very careful. Jared ignored it. He didn’t want to get up. His personal servant David could do what ever he wanted, but Jared wasn’t moving. David, however, didn’t give up. „Your Highness…your father. You’ve got an appointment with your father.“

His father? Jared remembered something about an appointment with his father. But it wouldn’t be the first time he’d ignored one. He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. It had been a late night last night. David was getting desperate. „Your Highness, please. It’s about your birthday…“ That woke Jared instantly. He literally jumped out of his bed. 

„Why didn’t you say so in the first place?“

„…But your Highness…“ David almost started crying. Jared dismissed it. 

„Forget it…prepare my clothes…and what time was that appointment with Dad?“ He had to talk his father out of this idiocy. It was nonsense to decide who to marry at the age of 21. 

„His Majesty is expecting his Highness at eleven.“ David provided. 

„Hurry…I need to be in time.“ Jared was almost never on time. He was the youngest son. He would never be king, and he was happy with that, it meant it didn’t really matter if he was responsible or not. 

Fifteen minutes later he was in front of his father’s office and was trying to catch his breath. It was a close call, and he was just in time. His father’s assistant appeared from the office.

„Prince Jared, your father is already expecting you.“ Lord Morgan announced. 

„Thank you JD. Let’s hope I can talk him out of this madness.“ Lord Jeffrey Dean Morgan just grinned. He loved the boy dearly, but he was very sure Prince Jared wouldn’t get his way this time, no matter how often he’d succeeded all those times before. 

 

„…But father…“ Jared pouted. The conversation hadn’t gone the way he’d wanted. His father hadn’t given in, and that was something entirely new in Jared’s experience. 

„No Jared, there is no ‘but’. It’s the Law of the Kingdom…handed down by my father, and my grandfather, and every ancestor before. On your 21st birthday you have to choose your life partner …no matter what.“ Jared jumped to his feet and started pacing the room, waving his arms in agitation. This just couldn’t be happening. 

„What for, father? Tell me what for? Jeff has a beautiful wife and a child on the way…“ His brother had been more cunning than he had. Jeff had found his future queen beforehand. „Why do I have to marry?“ Jared whined. He didn’t want to marry. No way. And definitely not a girl. 

„It’s the law, Jared. „

„But father…You’re the King. You can change the Law.“ Gerald couldn’t help but grin. The boy was so cute and innocent, and he loved him so much. He even understood his arguments, but there was no way around this Law. 

„I’m sorry, son. It’s an ancient Law. I can do nothing to change it. You have to choose your wife next week…on your birthday.“ He sounded final.

Jared stared at his father and felt like running. There was no wife to choose. There was no way he’d bind himself to a woman. He’d known for a long time now that women held no appeal for him. How could he make that clear? What would his parents say if they knew?

Damn.

He knew he just had to go for it. He jutted his chin out a little more and stared his father in the eyes as he said, „Then you should invite the boys too.“

„What?“ It was Gerald’s turn to stare now. Jared’s cheeks colored a light pink. 

„You heard me. Invite the boys willing to marry another man as well. I WILL not marry a woman.“ he stated. 

That was more than clear, and the king had just one chance to resolve this. He had to accept it. 

„I’m surprised…but if you wish it so.“

„I do.“

Moments later, Jared was out of his father’s office and his heart was in his throat. There it was – the truth. Now his father had to decide if he could accept him with another man as his partner, and Jared wasn’t too sure if it would work out well. 

 

„How did it go?“ Chad de Murray, Jared’s first knight and childhood companion, let himself fall into one of Jared’s comfortable armchairs. 

„How do you expect?“

„Did he disinherit you?“

„What from? I’m not the heir. I’m the second son.“ Jared knew, only too well, that that was his only advantage. Had he been the first son, he would’ve had to marry a woman and produce an heir. It wasn’t the first time he’d thanked God for his older brother, even if he had no clue how to escape this. He still didn’t want to marry.

„He didn’t say anything?“ Chad was visibly surprised. He was a third son of an earl, and had no clue how his father would take news like that. 

„Not much. He just asked if I really wanted it that way.“

„You’re a lucky dog, Jare, you know that. My old man would probably have killed me.“ Jared was almost sure his friend knew what he was talking about. Earl de Murray was very conservative. He had the driving need to keep his property under his control, and wanted all his sons to marry and produce children. 

„You think so?“ he asked. He wasn’t so sure about his father’s point of view. The king had been shocked. That was probably the only reason for his current state of calm, and he feared the moment that his father really processed what Jared had told him. 

„You’ll see next week. If you’re lucky, there’ll be all the pretty boys and men from the Kingdom who’re willing to marry another man too, and Gerald will accept an engagement to one of them. All you’ve wanted, Jare.“

„Yeah…“ It probably was all he’d wanted originally, but there was another question now. Where the hell would he find real love in seven days? And Jared had decided a long time ago he wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

„Let’s forget about this now. I’ve worried enough for one day.“ Resolutely, he pushed the thoughts about his birthday, and the impending marriage, out of his head. „I want out of here…for as long as possible.“

„You want to forget, that’s all.“ Chad stated, but he got up anyway. „How can I divert you, your Highness?“ Jared threw a pillow at him. 

„First you can stop calling me by ridiculous titles. Then you can go and fetch the horses for a little hunt.“ Chad mock bowed deeply. 

„Your wish is my command, your Highness.“ Then he hurried to escape Jared’s freakishly long arms. 

 

Despite his own words, Jared was not really in the mood for a hunt. Chad had been ready when he arrived at the stables. It was just the two of them and some servants. Chad really was eager to hunt some prey, but Jared just galloped his horse through the forest, and his entourage had difficulty following him. He was restless and jittery, and needed to burn energy more than anything else. Chad had realized this quickly, and soon just tried not to loose him from his sight, sending the servants back to the castle. 

The sun was nearing the horizon as Jared finally calmed a little and slowed his headlong dash. Chad brought his horse alongside his. 

„Got it under control again?“ He asked mockingly. Jared just smiled ruefully. Chad knew him too well. The events of the morning had unsettled him, whether he showed it or not. „Don’t worry, Jare. Everything will be all right in the end.“ He laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder to reassure him a little more. 

„Thanks, Chad. I’d just like to know what he thinks of me now? I don’t want him to be disappointed, even if I am just the second son.“ 

Chad just shook his head. „Jared…he loves you. And I don’t think anything will change that. Your father’s not like mine, he’s open and tolerant and I don’t think it really matters to him. He just wants you to be happy.“ 

Jared nodded and stared off into the distance. He knew they all had more patience with him than with anyone else. Inevitably, his eyes found the Stone Forest. All his life, he’d been drawn there, and once he’d actually gone there. 

The whole court had taken three days to find him again, and he couldn’t even remember what had happened to him inside the forest. He had been sick for weeks after from the cold, and from malnourishment. But nevertheless, the call was still there. He still felt drawn to the cold darkness of the Stone Forest, no matter how doomed and bewitched the area was. 

„Don’t even think about it.“ He heard Chad say, and his grin grew a little. His friend obviously knew exactly what was in his mind. 

„I still want to know what’s in there.“

„I know. That’s what I’m talking about.“

„Don’t you want to know too?“

„No, Jared, I don’t want to know. My father told me he’d never been so scared in his life as he was in those three days they all searched for you in there. And that means something. My father is never scared.“

That was what everyone had told Jared again and again. The Stone Forest was a cursed place in the middle off his father’s peaceful kingdom, and the legend went that everyone who tried to reveal its’ secret never came back. Jared turned his horse and did what Chad expected of him, but the curiosity stayed. 

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Jared’s worry about his father’s opinion was gone. His mother, Queen Sharon, had come to him on the evening of the second day and had shown him the invitations for his birthday celebration. They’d stated very clearly that Prince Jared, second son of King Gerald and Queen Sharon, would choose his life partner from within the willing male offspring of the noble families of the Kingdom. She left him with no doubt that his father was proud of his honesty. He may have been surprised, but he just wanted Jared to be happy, and Jared knew he could stop worrying now. His mother had been smiling then, and Jared knew, only too well, that he’d shown his emotions way too transparently, yet again. 

Not long after his mother had left, Chad showed up at his door and invited him over for a small celebration party in honor of the fact the Prince had once again gotten his own way, at least partly. Jared didn’t want to celebrate that though, he now had new worries. He still had no clue how to find someone he could love.

Chad’s solution was simple: Just choose the man you like the best, and the rest should come automatically. Jared wasn’t happy about that, but he was starting to suspect it was the only chance he had. Over the next few days, he tried to distract himself the best he could, and so they were constantly on the move. If they weren’t on a hunt, they amused themselves with games, competed in archery tournaments, and went riding, or just chased through the forests around the castle. 

It was two days to his birthday when they saw the swans for the first time. They flew in a perfect arrow point over the castle in the direction of the Stone Forrest. Chad’s first thought was a hunt, a swan hunt. He challenged Jared to hit the leading swan, and Jared was the last person to back away from a challenge. He drew his bow and took aim, but the swans were already too far away.

„Damn.“ Jared cursed. He didn’t even think before he kicked his horse on its’ flanks and gave chase. 

„Jared, damn. It was a joke!“ Chad shook his head. Why did his friend have to take such things so seriously? Within moments, Jared was out of sight and Chad hurried to follow, screaming his friend’s name to get him to slow down. 

 

Jared didn’t hear Chad call to him. He just saw the swans. It wasn’t so much the challenge from Chad; he just wanted to hit a swan with his arrow. He’d seen his brother do it once, and remembered how proud Jeffrey had been to hit a swan in flight. He didn’t look left or right, just chased along behind the swans, avoiding trees and rocks by instinct only, his hands on his bow. He had no clue how long he’d followed the birds as the formation started dipping down, and he started cussing. He wanted to hit a swan in flight and not on the ground, but suddenly, he couldn’t even see them anymore, and then he realized where he was. 

He’d blindly followed the swans into the Stone Forest. For a moment Jared was shocked, but then he regained his wits and decided to take a closer look around, against all the warnings and fears about the place. He led his horse in the direction he’d seen the swans last. His surroundings were dark and cold, almost instilling fear by themselves, but he wasn’t scared. Instead, he couldn’t understand what Chad’s father had found so frightening. Sure, it was unnaturally quiet, the light was dim, and it seemed very cold, and the trees were a little intimidating, but Jared didn’t feel threatened. On the contrary, he felt as though he was heading to where he was supposed to go. 

The sun was setting slowly and the darkness had become more prominent but, through the trees, Jared could see silvery light. Before long he’d reached the shore of a lake, and there they were, a large group of swans. They were beautiful, and for long moments Jared was quite literally stunned. The swans made their way over the silver surface of the water and seemed to talk quietly to each other. Some intertwined their long necks, and appeared like perfect lovers. Others just swam side by side, as if they wanted to be near each other. Jared finally raised his bow, a swan was a swan, no matter whether it flew through the air or swam on a lake, even if he would have preferred the first option, but then he saw him. 

There was one of them who seemed alone, even while in their midst. He was in the middle of the group, slim and elegant, and seemingly even more brilliantly white than the others, who were clearly keeping their distance, as if he didn’t really belong with them. Jared looked over the arrow on his bow at the swan and felt compelled to move closer; even though he knew it would be the most stupid thing he could do. So he was rooted to the spot, his arrow directed at the swan and incapable of doing anything. Then the swan turned his beautiful head and looked directly at him. 

For a moment, Jared had the feeling time was standing still. He was frozen, his bow still taut, but he knew he couldn’t let go of the arrow if his life depended on it. The creature in front of him was just too heavenly. 

The swan tipped his head to the side and seemed to shrink away a little. He didn’t look away though, and Jared felt enchanted. He let his bow sink down, and just stared at the swan. Never in his life had he felt so infinitely sad. The helpless need to catch the swan and take him away from this dark place was so strong that it almost hurt. Jared had already taken the first step to the shore when a loud yelling broke the spell. 

The swans screamed shrilly before they spread their wings and took off into the air, the beautiful one in the middle the last to gain flight. Moments later, Chad broke through the undergrowth.

„Thank God I found you! I was afraid I was going to have to go back to the castle and tell the king I’d lost you in the Stone Forest. That would have definitely meant a death sentence for me.“ Jared gathered his senses and turned to his friend, still slightly dazed. 

„Nonsense. Father would never blame you for my stupidity.“

„That’s probably right. But my dad would certainly kill me.“ Chad was convinced he was right and stared at his friend. „What the hell did you think you were doing, Jare? Running in here again?“ Jared avoided his eyes.

„Sorry, got carried away.“

„Did you at least get one?“

„Do you see one?“ 

Chad gave him a smack on the back of his head. „You’re impossible. Let’s get out of here. Fast. It’s really scary!“ Jared threw a last look at the lake. He didn’t feel scared, just sad, and his heart mourned for the swan. 

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon he did his best to escape the bustling and buzzing in the castle that the preparations for his birthday celebration had brought on. It was a handy coincidence that Chad hadn’t seen him creep away and, of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that Jared chose to sneak away behind his back. 

He was determined to go into the Stone Forest once more. The wish to do so had continued to grow since the moment they’d left the forest behind. Chad had ranted and ranted about stupidity, recklessness and cursed places, but Jared hadn’t heard him. The only thing he’d been able to think about was the swan. He’d even dreamed about the lake and the swans the night before, and the more he thought about it, the more additional strange details came to mind. He was even convinced now that the lonely swan had worn a golden necklace around his neck. It just added to the legends surrounding the Stone Forest. It was bewitched, and somehow Jared had a feeling the lonely swan was the reason for the spell. He just couldn’t decide if this was a good or a bad thing. 

In the stables, he saddled his horse alone and, in a bid not to be seen, he took the back door. The journey to the Stone Forest seemed to fly by in minutes. Before the sun had even touched the tree tops, he’d reached his destination, and he then tried to find his way back to the lake. This was by far the more difficult problem to solve. 

While, the day before, he hadn’t even looked where he was going, now he had to constantly ask himself if he was on the right track. Dusk was already falling when he finally spotted the silvery light from the lake’s surface. He dismounted from his horse, tied it to a tree, and made his way to the bank quietly, not wanting to scare the swans away if they were there. 

And really, he was lucky. Once again, the swans were there, and once again, the most beautiful swan seemed alone amongst his companions. Jared stayed in the shadows. All he wanted was to look at the swan, even if he didn’t know why he felt so entranced. He was at the lake later than he had been the day before, and common sense told him to go back before darkness fell, but he couldn’t let it go. Who knew if he could ever again come to this place after tomorrow? And so he just stood in the darkness and watched the lonely swan. 

As the sun finally hid behind the trees and would soon have set, the swan, who really was wearing a golden necklace, started to drift away from the others. They all looked towards him now and formed a line, but didn’t follow him. Jared instantly grew anxious. Slowly he followed the swan’s path along the shoreline and, to his absolute horror, found himself in the shadow of an impressive castle. It took him a moment to realize it was just a ruin. Where the hell had this come from? Jared’s head turned back to the swan, and his mouth fell open. 

The swan had reached the shore and had now left the water. With every step he took, he seemed to grow, and then the last ray of the sun disappeared. Silver mist surrounded the swan and Jared could see him changing. What had been a beautiful animal one moment became, in the next, the most beautiful man Jared ever had seen in his life. He felt his heart beating like mad in his chest. He knew this man. He’d seen him before. He’d been there when Jared had gotten lost in the Stone Forest as a child. 

„I remember you…“ he breathed, and thoroughly startled the man. He stumbled backwards. 

„What are you doing here? You can’t be here. If he finds you, he’ll curse you like all the others.“ he stuttered, obviously horrified. His words found an echo in Jared’s memories. The man had said them before, but Jared was beyond scared. 

„Who are you?“ he asked, and took a step to the obviously worried beauty. He’d found what he’d never thought he could; someone to love, someone to marry. 

„Jensen. You don’t remember me, do you?“ 

„It’s coming back…partly.“ At that, Jensen smiled, and Jared wanted to fall to his knees and ask him to marry him instantly. 

„You were very small then.“

„Eight…I was eight, and ill and feverish for weeks after.“ That made Jensen frown. 

„I’m sorry. I did all I could to protect you from him.“ 

„From whom? Who is threatening you. Who did you protect me from?“ Jensen turned away and stared into the darkness. It was night now, and the full moon was the only thing bringing some light. 

„The Dark Duke, Prince Frederic. He made a deal with the forces of darkness a long time ago. He cursed me, bound me here because I refused to marry him. He said that if he couldn’t have me, no one would. Since then, I’ve been trapped here, I don’t know for how long. It could be an eternity. Everyone who’s tried to free me has failed, and now they’re all swans too. But while I change back into a human, at least by night, they live as birds forever.“

„How can I free you?“ Jensen turned to face Jared again, and he had a feeling Jensen had told him all these things before, but he simply couldn’t remember. „Just tell me. I know you probably told me before, but I can’t remember. Just tell me again. I want you to be free, no matter what.“ That brought the beautiful smile back. 

„It’s funny, but you said the same thing all those years ago, even though you were just a small child.“ Jared chanced another step and took Jensen’s hands in his. The other man didn’t try to get away, but rather just looked at him. 

„Please, Jensen, just tell me. I will do anything.“

„I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want you to become one of them, and never see you again.“ He looked out over the lake where, in the distance, the pale white swans could be seen. Jared’s heart almost broke, but only almost. 

„At least I could be with you, no matter what.“ 

Jensen stared at him again. „Jared…my sweet innocent Prince.“ He raised his hand and stroked softly through Jared’s unruly hair. „You are so grown up. I always just wanted you to live your life. That’s why I protected you from him until they found you. You’ve got a loving family, Jared. You told me so yourself. They wait for you at the castle. You have to go back there.“

„I will not go back there if you don’t tell me how to free you. I will stay here until you tell me.“ Jared could be stubborn. He was accustomed to getting his own way, and there hadn’t been a lot of exceptions. To be honest, the marriage thing on his birthday was the only time he hadn’t gotten his own way. And he would even avoid that if he couldn’t blackmail Jensen into giving in, ‘cause then he would stay where he was.

„You can’t do this. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if he found you, and he WILL find you. He probably even suspects something already. Please Jared, don’t be stupid. Don’t throw your life away. Don’t give up your freedom. All I ever wanted was for you to be safe from the moment I first found you in the forest.“ At those words, a blinding smile spread over Jared’s face, and he could see Jensen blush. 

„And you think you can send me away after what you just said?“

„You were a child. You don’t even know me. Don’t throw your life away for me. Please. I couldn’t live with that.“ 

„Tell me how to free you, Jen.“ Jensen’s frown deepened. Jared could see his inner conflict in those incredible emerald green eyes. He wanted to be free, but he didn’t want to risk another life. „I promise you. I will do anything.“ 

Jensen’s eyes fell closed. „Why are you doing this to me?“

„Because I already love you, and want you by my side forever.“ At that, Jensen’s eyes flew open again, and he stared at Jared incredulously. 

„You really mean that?“

„All my live I’ve been drawn to the Stone Forest, without knowing why. Now I know. Believe me, Jen, I’ve never been more sure about anything before.“ Resigned, Jensen bowed his head, and Jared knew he had won. 

„It’s love. Pure, unconditional love. That’s what would free me. Someone who loves me no matter what might happen. It’s the only way to break the spell.“

„If that’s all, I don’t think we’ll have a big problem.“ Jared smiled. He put his finger under Jensen’s chin and made him look up. „How can I prove myself?“

„I don’t know. I honestly have no clue.“ Jared couldn’t help it, he captured Jensen’s pretty mouth in a kiss. „I will find a way. Can you leave the forest? Can you come to the castle?“

„I think so. No one has ever hindered me from going wherever I wanted. I was just always brought back here when I became the swan.“ He explained, almost dreamily. 

„Then come to the castle tomorrow night. There will be great festivity, a ball. I have to choose my life partner, and I need you to be there, ‘cause I want that to be you.“

„What if it isn’t enough? What if he never lets me go?“

„Then I’ll make him.“ And with that, Jared kissed Jensen again, this time much more passionately. „I will never let go of you again. Never. I swear.“ He took a step back. „I will see you tomorrow night. Promise me.“ 

Jensen just smiled. „I promise.“

* * *

 

The next day Jared walked around with his head in the clouds, and the reason why wasn’t really his birthday. His mother just smiled at him, his father shook his head. His sister made fun of him, and ran around declaring he was in love. His brother patted him on the shoulder, grinning and Chad, Chad was the one who just had to ask.

They had made it through the morning and the family lunch. They even got through the official ceremony, where everyone in the court congratulated Jared as he sat next to his father’s throne, but after that they had to prepare for the ball, and that was Chad’s chance. He’d been waiting all morning.

„So…tell me. What happened?“

David had laid out Jared’s clothes for the evening, and was about to help him change, when Jared surprisingly dismissed him. The lackey pouted, but his master wouldn’t change his mind. The moment he was out of the room Jared turned to Chad and blurted out, „I found him. I found the man of my dreams.“ 

Chad was visibly shocked. „What? Where?“

„In the forest?“

„In which forest?“

„In the Stone Forest.“ And then the words just spilled out of his mouth as he told Chad everything about Jensen. Minutes later his friend was gaping at him.

„So…just to be certain I’ve got this right. The swan from the Stone Forest is a cursed man, and yesterday you went back to find him again and suddenly remembered you’ve seen him before…when you were lost in the forest the first time …as a child. And he still looks the same.“

„Yeah…“ Jared beamed. 

„Jare? You’re sure that head of yours is alright? Did you maybe hit your head sometime between yesterday and now?“ That killed Jared’s good mood instantly. 

„If you don’t believe me, why did you ask?“ Chad was flustered. The last thing he wanted was to anger his best friend on his birthday. 

„It’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just…this all sounds like a really bad thing. Dark forces. Curses. A man who doesn’t age? What if this is a trap? Something to lure you into something bad.“ He felt he had every right to be wary, and it seemed Jared could see that too, even though he didn’t want to. He turned to the window and stared out in the distance.

„It’s just, he didn’t want to, you know? He didn’t want to tell me. He only told me after I’d alreadyw told him I loved him. Chad, I know you think I’m insane, and I can even understand it. It is insane. But all my life, the forest called out to me. I’m sure that it’s because Jensen saved me once and made sure I got back home unharmed. There’s one thing he told me…and honestly…it sounds typical of me. He told me what I said at the age of eight. I want you to be free, no matter what. I said the same words again, thirteen years later.“ Jared saw Chad frown and asked. „What?“

„You’re right. It’s typical of you. You never could bear injustice. It’s something you would’ve said. Even at the age of eight. I’ve always admired you for that.“ Jared felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at his friend’s praise.

„You believe me?“

„Let’s say I’m inclined to. It sounds convincing…somehow. But rest assured, I’ll be taking a very close look at this guy, if he appears.“

„He will appear. I swear. He promised.“

 

The darkness fell over the lake as Jensen changed back into his human form. The water swirled around his thighs as the other swans surrounded him and looked up at him as though he was their everything. Jensen smiled.

„If we’re lucky and he is what I think he is, then this will be over soon.“ Some just looked at him. Others pushed against his legs and he petted them. „I almost gave up hope, but this time…this time I think it will work out. He was a wonderful child…and he’s an even more wonderful man now. Wish me luck…all of you.“ Friendly chattering followed him as he neared the shore and the swans built a half circle around him. It felt like well wishing and encouragement to Jensen. 

He had almost reached the shore when the Dark Duke appeared. Prince Frederic just stared at him for a moment. Jensen was frozen in place. The grey haired man gave an ugly grin. 

„Did you really think I would just let you go, my pretty boy? That I would let this child take you away? I let him go the first time he was here. I even let him go last night. But Jenny, my angel, YOU…I will NOT let go to this ball. You will stay here with your comrades, and when the night is over there will be a new comrade. One you will probably love more than everyone else, but that won’t matter to me…as long as you are mine.“ And with that, silver mist wrapped around Jensen and he changed back into the swan. 

The other swans tried to attack the Duke, but they all were just as much his victims as Jensen was, and the last thing heard were his cries of despair and mourning. 

 

* * *

 

Jared was impatient. From the beginning of the ball, he’d felt restless, but he knew he had to wait. The sun had now set and Jensen must have changed by now, and was almost certainly on his way. Nevertheless, it felt like an eternity. Wild thoughts danced through his mind. He should’ve probably sent a carriage to the outskirts of the Stone Forest. His love could have been here faster this way, but it was too late. 

His parents were becoming impatient with him, and he knew it. They had done everything to make him happy, and Jared was surprised how many young men were ready to marry him. He danced his way through the throng, because there was no excuse not to. Except he made sure only to dance once with everyone. He didn’t want to give the wrong impression; either to the men or to his parents, but the evening advanced and Jensen still didn’t show. Jared started to get nervous. It was almost midnight when Chad appeared by his side.

„So? Where is this lover of yours?“

„I don’t know. I’m worried. What if the Dark Duke caught him?“ Jared had retreated for a while to his place near his family.

„Who?“

„The Dark Duke. Prince Frederic.“

„He’s the one who cursed him?“ Chad seemed incredulous.

„Yes. Why?“

„My grandma told me about him. He’s a legend from the past. Prince Frederic, the dark one. Arch enemy of the Ackles family.“

„Ackles family? Who’re they?” 

„The former Royal family probably. Dark ages. A long, long time ago. As I said, a legend…a fairytale.“ Jared just stared at Chad.

„A fairytale that’s probably true? You’ve got to be kidding me?“

„Don’t know.“ Chad answered casual. „It’s something my grandma told us when we were small.“

„If Jensen is part of the Royal family, then who am I?“

„Royal family. The one reigning now, idiot.”

„That’s crazy.“

„You’re a fine one to talk, Jare. But the whole thing seems to make more sense now, if it really is true.“ Jared almost wanted to agree, but he didn’t get that far. A new guest was announced.

„Your Majesty, we have a surprise guest. His lordship, the Earl of Swansea, and his son Justin honor us with their presence. They have traveled far to be here, and Lord Justin wishes to compete for the hand of his Highness, Prince Jared.”

Jared and Chad exchanged a look.

“That’s new.” Chad just shrugged his shoulders and Jared turned to the new guests. Instantly he couldn’t believe his eyes. The son of the new arrival, Justin, looked just like Jensen. How is that possible? He clearly remembered the name Jensen, but confusion was already setting in. 

King Gerald gave his approval of the new guests, and the Earl and his son neared the throne. Jared was caught by Justin’s eyes the moment he was close enough. They weren’t green, but they had a hypnotic effect on him. Right away, he started to forget everything else around him. Justin bowed, never breaking eye contact.

„Would you give me the honor of this dance, my Prince?“ Jared stood up, despite Chad’s attempt to stop him, his eyes firmly fixed on Justin’s.

„It would be a pleasure.“ The last thing he heard clearly was Chad.

„Jare…what’s wrong? You look dazed somehow …” It made no difference anymore. Jared was caught in Justin’s dark eyes, and everything else was forgotten. Chad could only watch the proceedings, helpless. Jared clearly seemed very smitten. What the hell are you doing, my friend? Have you forgotten the swan?

From that moment on, Jared danced only with Justin, and the impression he was giving everyone else no longer mattered. He danced past midnight with the guy, and was completely entranced by his dark, beautiful eyes, no matter how Chad tried to divert his attention. To Jared, Justin was absolutely gorgeous. Justin was everything he’d ever wanted. It was Justin he wanted as his future life partner, and no one else could compete with him. 

“I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as you, do you know that? Not that it matters…you’re incredible in every way possible.” 

Justin batted his eyes at him. “That’s what you tell every man, right?” he teased.

“I’ve never said those words before. And by God, I’ve never meant them more. You’re like an angel.”

“Just without wings, right? You know, swans have wings.” Justin told him solemnly.

“Who needs a swan when he can have an angel?”

“I don’t know. What do you think? Do you need a swan?”

“Just to hunt…” His words gave Jared a sting he couldn’t understand, but Justin smiled his heavenly smile and he forgot about it. 

“That’s right. They’re only worth hunting. Can you hit a swan in flight with your arrow, my Prince?”

“For you, I can do anything.” Again, Justin just laughed quietly.

“Would you kill a swan for me?” he asked then. It was the first time Jared had hesitated. Something deep inside him was beginning to hurt more and more, and he didn’t want to talk about swans. 

“Why are we talking about swans, when we can talk about our future?” he changed the subject. Justin followed his lead willingly, visibly excited by his words.

“Is there a future, my Prince?” Justin’s voice held no judgment as he asked the question. His eyes just seemed to glow a little more. Jared smiled brightly, everything else forgotten once more.

“I want you to be mine forever.” He admitted without thinking and grinned, love-struck. Justin held his look, moving to the rhythm of the dance.

„Do you really mean that, my Prince?” he enquired some moments later, seeing Jared’s growing impatience. 

„Oh yes, I do. You don’t know how much I do. You’re everything I ever wanted.”

„You’re sure of this, my Prince?” 

„I am.”

„You’re not jesting with me?” Justin probed further.

„No. I’m not.” Jared was eager to reassure the other man, now that the swans were forgotten again.

„But you don’t even know me.”

„I feel as if I’ve known you all my life.”

„You really do? There’s really no one else?”

„Never. You are the only one. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

„Then I want you to swear me that there is no one else in your heart.” 

Something suddenly held Jared back again and, had he been in his right mind, he would’ve stopped right then. He could feel his heart hurting, but he couldn’t remember why. Justin just stared a little deeper into his eyes and he felt even more dazed again, as Justin pushed. „Swear me, my Prince. Swear there is no place for someone else in your heart.” Jared’s smile disappeared, but his eyes were glued to Justin’s. Why does it hurt so much? He thought dimly, but he felt compelled to answer. 

„I swear…” It was almost inaudible, but he said it, and with his words the candles started to flicker and then went out. A horrifying laugh was heard, over the surprised screaming of the guests.

“He swore, master…did you hear him? He swore.” Justin’s pretty face changed into an ugly mask, and his voice resembled nothing more than screeching now. His supposed father advanced in their direction and Justin moved away from Jared, his eyes directed to his master. Confused, Jared stared at the obviously gloating pair as Chad appeared by his side. 

„Jare…have you gone completely insane now? What the hell did you do? What about the swan? I was afraid this was a trap, but now I know these two are much worse.“ Justin looked up again, and Jared was mocked by his animalistic visage. He wasn’t even sure what kind of creature he was now. 

„The swan is left to his destiny now.“ He gloated at Chad’s query and showed yellow teeth. For a moment Jared just stared at him, his dilated pupils adjusting to normal now, and then he breathed:

„Jensen…“ The ugly grin on Justin’s face grew malicious. 

„Too late, my Prince, you’ve already betrayed him…way too late.“ He turned and almost crawled back to his obvious master, who had been very quiet until now. „You heard him, my master. He betrayed the Prince of Ackles. He has once again lost.“

„You did well, my servant. Very well. You will be generously rewarded.” The Duke patted Justin’s shoulder and hid him under his cloak before he turned back to Jared. „What do you think, your Highness? Did my servant do well? He makes a pretty man, don’t you think ? Did you really think you could overcome the Dark Duke? Me? Prince Frederic, Duke of Swansea? Jensen belongs to me…even if he will be a swan for the rest of his life now, because this time he also lost his own heart …and you. You will be one of his companions soon. Just wait for the sun to rise.“ The Duke declared quietly, superiority in his voice. 

“He is mine, boy. He always was, and he always will be. No matter what I have to do. You are not able to stand against me, boy. I’ve spared your life three times now, and he knows that…There was never a chance. He is lost for ever now…and it’s all your fault!“ 

The wind had grown into a storm now, and the screaming from the court increased. Jared had to protect his eyes. “Never again someone will dare to fight me after this. I’ll take the second son…None of you will ever forget this. The Stone Forest is my empire, and no one will ever break my power. DON’T EVEN DARE TO TRY AGAIN.“ And with a flash and a clap of thunder, the Duke and his servant disappeared into thin air.

When they were gone the storm quieted down and the candles flared up again. Everyone looked around in shock, and Jared was stunned. 

„No…” he breathed, and then he screamed, “NO.“ All the time overcome by the knowledge that he’d failed – terribly.

„Jared!“ It was Chad who ripped him from his misery.

„WHAT?“ His friend pointed to one of the big windows leading out to the balcony. He could see Jensen there, still as a swan, despite the fact that it was night; the necklace left him in no doubt. Silver moonlight made his feathers glow and brighten the window. He just sat there, his head bowed. 

„I’m sorry.“ Jared breathed. And as if Jensen could hear him, he looked up, before he rose into the air to go back to his stone prison, which would soon be Jared’s prison too. „NO…NO…I will never accept this.“ And, with that, Jared ran from the ballroom, Chad close on his heels, leaving the stunned court behind.

 

He reached the stable in no time, and had saddled his horse and mounted it before Chad even got there. 

“Jared, don’t be stupid. You can’t go alone.” He tried to hold on to Jared’s horse, but the Prince broke free.

“I’m sorry, Chad, my friend. I’m lost no matter what. All that’s left to do is to try and make this mess right again. If I don’t succeed, tell my parents I love them dearly. As I love you, Chad. You are the best friend possible.“ Then he spurred his horse through the doors of the stable into the night. Chad screamed, desperate and angry, before he caught hold of the next available horse, and mounted it without even pausing to saddle it, to follow Jared as quickly as possible, even as Jared’s father and brother and other members of the court closed in. 

“Where is he going?” the King screamed.

“To the Stone Forest.” Chad answered, before he gave chase. Once out of the stable and the inner court he could even see his friend in the distance, his light colored clothes reflecting the silver moonlight. Chad spurred his horse on a little faster. 

 

Jared reached the outskirts of the Stone Forest within minutes. He didn’t stop to get his bearings, he just charged in. Branches hit his face and his body, but he didn’t feel them. He just wanted to reach the lake and find Jensen, even if he couldn’t be sure Jensen wanted to see him anymore. He had to explain. He had to find a way. What felt like an eternity later he could finally see the silver surface of the lake once again. Jared stopped and dismounted, half running and half scrambling through the undergrowth to the shoreline. 

A moment later he could see Jensen. He stood a little way away; not far from the ruins of the castle, and was gazing out over the lake. The swans had assembled in front of him, and their miserable screeches were painful to hear, but Jared was just relieved to see Jensen in his human form, and hurried over.

“Jensen…” Jensen turned and, to Jared’s absolute disbelief, he smiled.

“I hoped you would come. I hoped so much.” Tears sprang to Jared’s eyes as he pulled Jensen into a powerful embrace. 

“I’m so sorry…God…I’m so incredible sorry, Jen…I know there’s no excuse, but it was like a spell…it…”

“It was a spell.” Jensen leaned his cheek against Jared’s chest. “He knew he was about to lose. He knew all the time, and had his plans ready. He knew everything. I was naïve, Jared. I was naive to believe I really had a chance to escape.”

“It shouldn’t have happened. I should have known. It’s…”

“It’s Prince Frederic. He’s dark and cunning, and has creatures at his service that we don’t even know of…You had no chance. I don’t blame you. I never could. All of this is my fault. I should have stopped it right from the beginning.” Jared’s arms tightened around Jensen’s slim frame.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s always been my decision.”

“What decision?”

“To live or die.”

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Jared’s hands gripped Jensen’s shoulders and shoved him a little away from him so he could look into Jensen’s eyes. Once again he just smiled. 

“Jared… this time, it’s the only way to save you. I don’t want you to live like this. I want you to be free and live your life. You’re the first one who made me realize how egotistical I was being. I always hoped and hoped, but I never saw what I’d done to the others.” He threw an apologetic look at the swans. They were still next to them and Jared had the impression they didn’t agree with Jensen, at least not considering their angry chattering. “I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t condemn you to live like this.”

”That’s not your decision to make. It’s mine. And I’m ready to pay the price for my mistakes. If it means an eternal life with you as a swan, then that’s alright with me. I want to be with you, no matter how, Jensen. I loved you from the moment I saw you. And if it’s just for a short moment, then that’s enough. I don’t want to live without you. Not as a human, nor as a swan.“

“You would really do that?” Disbelieving green eyes were directed at him, and Jared just smiled. He couldn’t understand why Jensen doubted his words, but it didn’t matter. He could only answer honestly.

“I would. Always.“ He saw Jensen’s eyes shimmer treacherously, and the smile that broke over his face warmed Jared’s heart.

“Thank you.” he breathed. “Thank you so much.” And then he lifted his head and their lips met. The kiss was like nothing Jared had ever shared. It was sweet and promise filled, loving. Everything he’d ever wanted. 

“He told the truth, didn’t he? When he said you’d lost your heart.” Jared whispered as they broke the kiss.

“Yes he did. I often thought I knew what love felt like, but for the first time, I really do.”

“That’s a good thing. ‘cause I’ll never let you go again.” He bowed to kiss Jensen again, but was stopped.

“Wait. I have to put this back on.” Jared noticed that Jensen had taken his necklace off and frowned, but his lover had already started to explain as he placed the necklace over his head. “It was the last present from my mother; to protect my life, no matter what. It’s the reason I’m still alive, and why I have the power to decide for myself whether I live or die as long as I’m under the curse.” 

He was almost done when the swans suddenly screeched shrilly. Neither of them saw the raven bearing down on them. He picked Jensen’s fingers and the clasp of the necklace sprang open again. It slipped from his hand to the ground. The nearest of the swans tried to get it, but the raven was faster. He snatched it and disappeared into the darkness. Some of the swans rose in the air, but there was no way for them to find a raven in the middle of the night. They just flapped around helplessly, screeching angrily. 

Jensen stared at the place the necklace had been a moment before. Jared could see his hopes shattering once again. 

“We’ll get it back.” He assured faintly. 

“Not in time.” Jensen answered in a shaky voice. He’d begun to pale already and his knees gave way. Jared caught him. “I’m sorry.” He became visibly more fragile with every instant. 

“NO!” Jared screamed. “NO!” But he could see Jensen was right. At this rate he’d die within minutes. He let slide him to the ground and wrapped him in his cloak. “No, Jen. You can’t leave me.” Tears slid over his cheeks and he knew it was hopeless, but then it got worse. 

“Oh yes, he can…and he will soon, when the sun comes up and you too are a swan, my Prince. The spell will not be broken in time and all his efforts were for nothing.” The Dark Duke had appeared by the shore, his face stony and unmoving. 

“You always said you would never let me go.” Jensen’s voice could be heard thinly. 

“I never would have, my angel. But I promised no one would have you if I couldn’t. No one, not even another swan. He destroyed everything, and he will be punished for it.” Jensen turned his face away into Jared’s chest. Jared felt him shaking, and he knew Jensen was crying now. Everything was lost. Jared bowed deeply over him and pressed his lips to his forehead.

“I will always love you, always…And this will end now.” He wrapped Jensen tighter in his cloak and laid him carefully on the ground before he straightened. Speaking more loudly, he announced again: “This will end now.” His word brought a cruel smile to the Dark Duke’s face. 

“What do you want to do now, boy? I will not kill you. You shall live eternally with your guilt.”

“It’s not important what you think. The only thing that matters is my will for this to end now.” He drew his sword from its’ sheath. It was a weapon he didn’t use often, because he saw it as a real instrument of war, but this was a real war for him. He looked at Jensen for a last time. He was alabaster pale, his eyes were closed, and his breath was shallow. As he started to walk in the direction of Prince Frederic the swans formed a circle around Jensen. Whatever he might have thought, they clearly adored him. Jared smiled sadly before he finally turned to his opponent. Prince Frederic just laughed in his face.

“What do you think you can do? Look at the horizon. It’s already close to dawn.”

“There is still time left to kill you.”

“You are joking boy, aren’t you?” Jared wasn’t. 

“I’m the son of a king. I’m trained to be the best with a weapon of honor. I challenge you, Prince Frederic, here and now.” The smile had disappeared from the Duke’s face. He wasn’t allowed to ignore a challenge. His noble upbringing forbade that, and Jared knew it. He saw Frederic draw his sword now too.

“You’re making a really big mistake, boy.”

“If you think so…” Jared’s smile was icy as he took his position. 

There was one thing the Dark Duke didn’t know. No one dared to challenge Jared with a sword, not even when he was in a good mood, not even Chad when he was feeling particularly cocky. He hadn’t been lying, they’d been trained long and hard and even his older brother Jeffrey, with the same hard training, had to concede to Jared. 

Prince Frederic made the first attack. He clearly wanted to be this over quickly. He was in for a surprise. It wasn’t long before he was forced into a defensive stance, and had to give ground. For a short while he fought with only his natural powers, but he was too deep fallen into darkness, and soon Jared had to expect attacks from everywhere. There were animals and strange creatures attacking him. He had to evade branches and thorny vines, and dark power still gathered around his opponent. Still he didn’t give up. He was determined to finish this.

Help came from a totally unexpected side. The Duke had been right. Morning dawned and, while it was a deadline for Jared, the dim light was a blessing for the swans. They pounced on the creatures and diverted them from Jared. Some even picked on the vines and, with Jared managing to avoid the forest, the tables turned once again. Suddenly Prince Frederic was cornered. He broke his sword on a rock from the castle walls, and saw himself on the tip of Jared’s sword, with no way out. He gathered his powers to escape, but once again the swans got in his way. Two of them snatched his robe with their beaks and distracted him. 

Jared brandished his sword and calmly took his head off. 

For a moment there was absolute silence, as if the world had stopped its’ pace. Then there was a terrible screaming. For a moment Jared feared it was the swans who were suffering, but then he realized it was the Dark Duke’s creatures. They withered in agony as his body fell to the ground and, like him, dissolved into nothing. 

And then the sun came up. Jared saw the golden glow of the early morning, and almost expected to be cursed into a swan for all eternity, but nothing happened; at least not to him. He still could hold his sword in his fingers, and he didn’t sprout any feathers, but the two swans in front of him changed rapidly. They still had shreds of the Duke’s robe between their lips once they were human again and Jared took a step backward as the left one, a good looking guy without any hair, started spluttering. Before he was through spluttering, the other guy, who was almost as tall as Jared, dark haired and really pretty, crushed him into his arms.

“We made it. We really made, Mikey!” The bald guy named Mikey returned the hug. 

“Yeah, we did, Tommy. Even if I was afraid the giant was going to mess it up at the end.” They both turned to Jared and sank to their knees. “We will be eternally in your debt, your highness.” Jared shrank back from this show of devotion. 

“Rise…I didn’t do anything right.”

“You did.” Someone disagreed from behind him, and that voice rattled Jared absolutely. He shot around at the voice and almost stumbled, unable to trust his eyes. It really was Jensen speaking, just a few feet away. The sword fell from his numb fingers. 

“What…how…how can this…I…”

“Not very eloquent for a good guy, is he?” He heard the bald guy whisper, but it didn’t matter. He took two large strides in Jensen’s direction and crushed him in his arms. 

“How? How is this possible? I was sure you were dying.” Jensen just sank into his embrace. 

“I was. But he bound me to live till sunrise. I think we broke his first spell earlier, but he spoke a new one to kill me and I was still caught within his power. You killing him before sunrise ended it. It smashed all his spells. Just look around.” Jared didn’t look around. He buried his face in Jensen’s neck, trying to force back the tears once more. 

“You’re alive.” He whispered, his voice almost broken. 

“And you saved me. I always knew you were special.” Jensen whispered back, and Jared felt his arms go around his waist to hold him tight, the world around them forgotten. He could have stayed that way for ever, but the spell was broken just moments later.

“GOD DAMN, YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS. If I ever have to follow you in here again, I will kill you beforehand, no matter what poultry you’re hunting.” Jared and Jensen literally sprang apart as Chad stumbled cussing out of the undergrowth, slapping twigs and leaves from his clothes, as he threw an angry look around. He didn’t even register the group of men. “What the hell is happening to these ugly trees?”

That directed everyone’s attention to the forest. Chad was right. Something was happening to the cold and gloomy environment. The darkness disappeared. The thorny vines and bushes changed and retreated; the grey and lifeless trees became greener and stretched to reach the sun. Grass spread over the ground and small flowers appeared. Everything seemed to return to normal, and soon even the birds started singing. 

“It’s really over.” Jensen looked around in awe. Jared just beamed at him. He pulled him over again.

“Will you marry me?” Jensen looked up shocked.

“You mean that?”

“Last night it was my duty to choose a life partner. I did. Not at the ball, but here in the Stone Forest. Will you marry me?”

“I will.” Jared leaned down and kissed him heatedly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” he blurted in between kisses and Chad, finally back to his senses, cussed again. 

“God…he is such a sap….Jare…dammit, let’s get out of here. Your parents will be out of their minds by now.” That brought even Jared back to realty.

“Chad…where’s my horse?”

“Back there in the forest. If he hasn’t wandered off by now.”

“Your Highness?” Jared turned, but the guy named Tom stood in front of Jensen.

“You may go.” Tom took off as Jensen explained. “Tom and Mike were my guards. They refused to leave me and were the first Prince Frederic changed into swans.” Mikey just bowed his head at Jared.

“As I said, we are in your debt. You saved our master.”

“What about the others?” The former swans had gathered around them, waiting. 

“They all are just victims of the Duke…and my hope.”

“Chad, lead these people to the castle. We’ll see to their wellbeing.” Chad bowed mockingly.

“Your wish is my command, your Highness.” 

Jared heard Jensen snigger and cussed. “One day I will kill him.” 

“But not today, right?” It was pure luck Tom appeared with the horse just at that moment. It diverted Jared from Jensen’s affectionate grin. The Prince mounted and reached out to Jensen. Jensen didn’t hesitate in taking his hand to be pulled up to sit in front of him. “You two will follow with the others.” He ordered Tom and Mike. 

“We will, your Highness.”

Jared urged his horse forward and then disappeared between the trees. They hadn’t gone far before they heard the first calls. A few minutes later they met the first soldier. He almost fell over himself.

“Your Highness, thank God we found you. His Majesty and Queen Sharon are mad with worry.”

“Lead us to my parents.” Jared didn’t expect his father and mother to be waiting in the castle. They hadn’t done it the last time, and they wouldn’t do it this time. 

 

The search party had started to slowly make their way into the former Stone Forest, since it no longer seemed that scary. Jeffrey was the first to spot his brother, and his younger sister was hot on his heels. Jared stopped the horse as he heard his siblings scream his name. He felt Jensen shrink into him.

“Don’t worry. They’ll love you…like I do.” He assured.

“I’m not worried. I just envy you.”

“What for? This boisterous heap?”

“You told me about your family. You loved them and they loved you.” Jared suspected he knew what Jensen meant. Jensen’s family had been gone for a long time now.

“It’s your family too now.” He kissed the tip of Jensen’s ear and felt him relax. 

“Thank you, Jared.” 

Jared grinned broadly. “You’re welcome.” Without even thinking about it he kissed Jensen once more. It didn’t matter that his brother had reached them, and was grinning like a lunatic. It didn’t even matter that Megan reached them, her mouth open in awe. 

The only thing that mattered was the future they had fought for and won. 

 

The End

Thanks for reading.


End file.
